In a Perfect World
by foxyboy19
Summary: This story is just a small way for me to deal with the show Supernatural and there lack of giving us what we all want to see happen. Dean/Castiel, slow build, eventual smut, alternate reality.
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1

The Meeting

After a long day on the job Dean decided to grab a beer at the dive bar on his way home from the hospital. McLellan's, he had never been in the place before. The place seemed unusually quiet being 10 on a Friday night, the few patrons staying in their designated booths Dean sat on the leather toped metal stool and started rubbing his temples processing the day. The leather jacket he had on was hot so he draped it across his green duffle bag at his feet. The bartender had been watching him shed the article with an impish smirk taking in his muscular arms and the way his dark gray t-shirt fit across his chest.

"What can I get you Darling?" came a gruff voice. Dean looked up and was slightly taken aback by the Scottish male bartender. That preceded to look him up and down with an odd expression on his face, the sleeves of his black dress shirt rolled up to his elbow black vest unbuttoned the and gray tie it was a relaxed formal look.

"Darling?" Dean said the confusion on the bartender's face was replaced with amusement

"This fine establishment happens to be a gay bar." The bartender paused to let that sink in. As Dean realized he also became extremely awkward "My name is Crowley; I won't bite in less you want me to?" Crowley said with another grin. The silence from Dean continued as he started forming an exit strategy. "So are you going to tell me your name or do I have to call you Squirrel."

"The name is Dean and I'm not… I will take a beer though." After everything today through at him, a beer was a beer even if the situation was not what he had intended.

"You can't blame a girl for trying, nice to meet you Dean." Crowley said and went to fetch the beer.

Moments later there was a scream from outside without thinking Dean was on his feet and out the door in a flash fallowed by the other patrons. Upon seeing two rednecks fleeing the scene of the teenager on the side walk a knife wound in his gut, four of the onlookers gave chase. Dean jumped in to action pointing to one of the other bystanders

"You call 911" as he removed his shirt in a fluid motion and used it to slow the bleeding his muscles flexed as he applied pressure. Being a nurse he was use to high stress situations and took charge barking orders and keeping the teen from moving or worsening his condition. Soon the police arrived and the ambulance by this point Deans navy shirt was black with blood but the pressure he was applying was keeping the teen from bleeding out he maintained his pressure and reassuring the boy all the way to the hospital where the doctors took over one of the other nurses commented on how he had finished his shift in the ER less than an hour ago.

Now shirtless carless and so tired Dean sat in the waiting room closed his eyes and rubbed his temples again. He could hear footsteps then a smooth voice asked.

"Are you the one that saved the boy?" Dean slowly raised his head the man standing in front of him had black slakes a white dress shirt a navy tie and a tan trench coat heart shaped lips tightened in to a line then Dean looked in to his eyes knitted together in a focused way and blue as the sky and just as deep so deep that he lost himself in them for a moment before shaking his head in a quick nod of approval. He thought to himself "I must be more dead on my feet then I thought spacing out like that?"

"I'm Detective Castiel can you tell me what you witnessed tonight." As Dean explained what he witnessed in as much detail as he could muster, the detective was having a hard time not letting his eyes wander over the shirtless nurse examining his tattoo, arms, sculpted chest and abs. After hearing the name of the bar Castiel's eyes seemed to smolder in their sockets. After Dean was done explaining he expected the detective to go away but he sat down next to him.

"So I'm guessing that you left your car at the bar?" Cas asked

"Yeah I did why?" Dean looked at him watched as the detective stared forward not looking at anything unparticular and licked his lower lip.

"Would you like a ride?"

"Sure…" at this point Cas stood and extended his hand.

"We had better get going then."

"Okay." Dean stood without excepting the hand.

Dean had an odd feeling the whole drive, the detective was quiet then when they got to the bar Castiel handed him his card

"Call me if you think of anything else or even if you don't."

"Okay thanks" Dean was too drained from his long day to realize that the detective was obviously hitting on him climbed in to his impala and finished the drive home fell in to bed then it hit him.

"shit!" not wanting to think about it he rolled over and passed out.

Castiel finished his report and went home to sleep.

COMING SOON CHAPTER 2 "ONLY DREAMING"


	2. Only Dreaming

Chapter 2

Only Dreaming

In a shabby looking apartment that neither Castiel or Dean recognized. Dean was battered and bruised looked at Castiel and said "So if we survive this I'm going to order some pizza and we are going to move some furniture around, you understand?"

Castiel awkwardly said "No I... wait actually yes I..." suddenly they were in Castiel's living room watching his favored porn, the one with the pizza man, Castiel reached out and touched Dean's face softly and all the bruises and cuts disappeared. With that touch Dean's leg came over straddling Castiel. The apartment and the couch fell away and the two were now sitting on Deans bed in his apartment. Dean pushed Castiel down on his back pinning his hands above his head. Dean's other hand snaking up Castiel's shirt to touch his abs and chest. Both panting and rubbing together through their pants, Dean leaned down and breathed hotly on Castiel's neck whispering in his ear "I need you Cas, please." Then a screech priced the air and everything fell apart.

Castiel awoke with a start reaching over to quiet his alarm clocks blaring a thin layer of sweat covering his body. "Well that was an… interesting dream." Castiel chuckled at the dream and the morning wood that accompanied it. "I guess it will be a cold shower this morning." He laughed again at himself.

At the same time across town Dean shot up in bed his mind racing as to why he was having a dream like that. He liked girls, lots and lots of girls but for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about detective Castiel. Unable to go back to sleep, but not wanting to get up since this was one of his days off, he just laid there stewing in his own juices trying to talk his way out of these feelings. The ideas ranged from "it was just a dream" to "I will move away and nothing will come of this. Even accidently running in to him will be off the table." Having never felt this way about another man Dean was trying to convince himself that couldn't be.

It was also Castiel's day off. Unlike the latter in this situation he was not at war with himself he knew just what he liked, and the plan was already formulating on how to achieve that particularly handsome goal. First he finished getting ready for the day and set out for the gym. Physical activity would help him form a foolproof plan. Later that day he stopped by McLellan's to try to talk to Crowley, that queen loved to give him a hard time but he had been working the other night.

Crowley looked up to find his favorite police man coming in.

"Darling! What can I do for you this glorious afternoon?" a sinister smile creeping across Crowley's face.

"What can you tell me about Dean?" Castiel said hoping to just get what he needed and get out

"Well, well. Is this line of questioning business or pleasure?" Crowley's smile became even more impish.

"Just tell me what you know," Castiel stated knowing full well it wouldn't be that easy to get him to talk.

"So it's pleasure then. If I tell you what's in it for me? Nothing in this life comes free you know that Clarence…" Crowley said turning a cheek toward Castiel.

Castiel glared for a minute before leaning in and giving the pushy queen a kiss on the cheek. Afterword Crowley reached down and grabbed the leather jacket and green duffel bag, which Dean had forgotten in all the commotion. The bartender Lifted the coat up to his face and inhaled dramatically before handing it to Castiel.

"All you need is in there. But I don't think you're going to get what you want from that one he's just a scared squirrel if you ask me." Crowley loved to have the last word so he turned and walked away before Castiel could make a comment.

Castiel payed no mind to Crowley, the jacket and bag were much more then he had expected to get from this encounter. Taking both back to his car he looked in the bag, and found Dean's green smock and hospital badge as well as his wallet. At that point Castiel could not hold back any more he grabbed the jacket and breathed it in deeply. A combination of wood, beer, leather, and a musky tone that he could only imagine would be better in person. It bothered him more then he would like to admitted that Crowley had smelt it first. Written on the inside lining of the bag was an "if lost return to" card.

The smell of the burgers Dean was cooking filled his apartment. He had been thinking about the Detective all day, almost forgetting to eat, when there was a knock on the door. Still deep in thought Dean spaced the fact that he had not gotten dressed today and answered the door in only his boxer briefs and an apron. He opened the door to find Castiel looking back at him holding his leather jacket and duffel bag. Seeing him so scantily clad the Detectives face went quickly from startled to wolfish.

That startled look soon jumped to Dean's face. At this point he realized how he was dressed and, without a word, turned tail and ran to his bedroom slamming the door behind him. Cursing himself for his stupidity he grabbed pants and a t-shirt out of the closet. Also, he attempted to control his breathing so hopefully the blood would reseed from his cheeks.

Castiel stood for a moment collecting himself before stepping in, shutting the door behind him and setting the bag and leather jacket in a chair. Smelling the burgers, he walked over and tended to them so they wouldn't burn.

By the time Dean came out Castiel had finished the burgers and had set the table, even grabbing the pie off the counter and putting that out as well.

Although it was slightly awkward Dean invited Castiel to stay and eat as a thank you for bringing his things by. As they talked it got more and more relaxed like they had known each other for years. After a few hours Castiel got up to leave, not being the kind of guy that condoned one night stands, only to be stopped at the door.

"Castiel?" Dean's nerves felt like electricity "tonight was… nice."

Castiel looked back and smiled his heart shaped lips parting to reveal white teeth before he bit his lower lip and said, "I agree; we should do this again but make it an official date I could cook for you next time." He chuckled lightly with a warm smile.

"Okay…" Dean said in a daze not believing what he was hearing

"How about tomorrow 8 o'clock?" Castiel said using all of his charm

"Sounds… great…" Dean replied even though his head was swimming.

"Good night Dean see you tomorrow." Castiel said as he walked away.

Dean's head cleared after Castiel was gone and all he could think was "I'm going on a date with a guy! What will Sam say?" after shaking that thought away. He went to bed. In the back of his mind he hoped that he would dream of Castiel again.

And he did…

COMING SOON CHAPTER 3 "DINNER AND A MOVIE"


	3. Dinner and a Movie

Chapter 3

Dinner and a Movie

It was getting close to 8 and Dean shrugged on the leather jacket over his green button up taking a moment to look at himself in the mirror.

"Looking good padre" he said in hopes of quieting his doubts. There was a knock at the door, making Dean flinch, taking one last look at the mirror. Assuring himself that everything was in place before answering the door. Castiel looked Dean up and down slowly taking in just how good he looked.

"What are you just going to gawk at me or are you going to say something?" Dean asked masking his nervousness.

"You look great." Castiel breathed.

They left the apartment but to Dean's horror Castiel walked up to one of those stupid little smart cars.

"Wait! Cas that's your car?" Dean said looking at the thing like it was from another planet.

"What? it's a good car… wait did you just call me Cas?" Castiel said grinning widely.

"Yeah, what's wrong with calling you Cas?... But don't change the subject we can't go in that…" Dean said making a face.

"Do you have a better idea of how to get to our destination? It's not like I could take your hand and wiz us through time and space." Castiel said with a laugh.

"We're going to take Baby, and that's that." Dean stated reaching out and grabbing Cas's hand dragging him to the impala. After climbing in the driver's seat the car purred to life. Cas watched for a minute sharing in the joy the car gave Dean. Cas had gotten the smart car from one of those mall drawings and it worked fine for what he needed. On a daily basis he had his Dodge Charger squad car this, on the other hand, was his day off vehicle. As Cas got in the impala, both men exchanged a look.

"You called me Cas." Castiel was pleased with the nickname and let it show.

"Yeah, it just seemed right. So where are we going?" Dean asked.

"To a small bistro I found, they make great organic sandwiches." Cas explained as they made their way there. Once they arrived Dean had his usual greasy monstrosity while Cas had the sandwich he mentioned earlier.

After having their fill of good food and conversation they proceed to the second place on Castiel's agenda. When the destination came into sight Dean said "a drive in movie theater? I like it, going old school." Cas smiled as they pulled up to the ticket booth. The car came to a stop and Dean rolled the window down and was about to ask for two tickets, when Castiel took this opportunity to get closer. The Detective crawled over him to talk to the attendant himself, sliding a hand over Dean's right leg and thigh his fingers sliding under his left leg coming to rest palm down to support himself, as he leaned out the window.

"Two tickets my good sir," Cas said handing the young man the proper amount of money.

Meanwhile Dean was pressed up against the seat staring forward, blushing uncontrollably, hoping that Cas couldn't feel how his groin reacted to this slight touch and proximity.

Soon the exchange was done and Cas slid back to his side of the car, removing his hand slowly, caressing Dean along the way. Dean did his best to drive to the spot that Cas directed them to park.

Cas turned on the radio and tuned in to the theaters station as the movie started. Both slid closer together. Dean looked up to find Cas Leaning in. Without hesitation Dean acquiesced to being kissed fully on the mouth. Their soft lips parted and tongues slipped in and out in a playful game. One of Cas's hands came up to hold Dean's face firmly while the other made its way up to cup a handful of Dean's pants, Causing Dean to gasp and push Cas away.

"Is everything alright? Did I hurt you?" Cas asked his voice thick with concern.

"No I'm fine… but I need to be honest with you Cas," Dean said softly. Castiel's face moved from concern to confusion.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked.

"I've never… been with a guy before… and…" he trailed off looking out the movie screen. This caught Castiel off guard. He had assumed that Dean was just shy. The horror that came with that realization was all consuming, for a brief second, until Dean's hand touched Castiel's tentatively.

"I've never felt this way about another guy and I can't deny that we have something profound here. I just… don't want to fuck it up," Dean said looking down afraid that he had done just that. Cas's laughter filled the car. Dean looked up, almost offended, here he was pouring his soul out. Once Cas gained control of his laughter he was able to speck.

"I'm so sorry… what you must think of me… after coming on so strong?" his face quickly solidified in to a mask of torment. Dean reached over and took Castiel's face in his hands.

"Cas… don't be sorry! You coming on strong gave me the push I needed to go forward. Anything less and I would've ran," Dean stated firmly, softening his voice as he continued. "And as for what I think of you it's only good things." Castiel's eyes softened and the mask melted away.

"So let's take this a little slower, so you are comfortable, how's that?" Cas suggested warmly. Now that he understood the situation he could act accordingly.

"Thank you… But I liked were we were headed I just… needed you to know," Dean said licking his lips.

Castiel got an impish grin at that, and slid over the seat into the back motioning for Dean to fallow. Dean awkwardly flowed ending up on his back looking up at Cas who wasted no time using that to his advantage. Leaning down, kissing him deeply, Castiel's hands started unbuttoning Dean's green dress shirt. Cas's mouth moved south bearing his teeth to bite softly at Dean's neck and nipples. Nibbles becoming soft kisses as he continued moving down. While his hands had moved to remove the belt and pull his pants down, revealing black underwear. Dean was breathing heavily his cock hard, and clearly visible through the black cloth. Castiel rubbed the fabric before pulling it down, freeing the throbbing member and catching it in his fist. Kissing up the shaft, as his other hand reached underneath, rubbing small circles with his thumb on the spot just behind Dean's balls. Licking the shaft and crown he began using all the things he had learned in his years of service, worshiping the bishop. Dean's hot breath came in rough gasps fogging up the windows, his hands knitted in Cas's hair. Castiel's hands quickly freed his own penis and began alternating between Dean and himself.

"O god!... O god!... Cas I'm going to…" Dean gasped cut off by a moan of ecstasy. He thrust his hips forward involuntarily, and Castiel pulled back with just enough time to have Dean's hot seed all over his face. One of Dean's hand shot back slamming into the cool glass, leaving a steamy handprint, before sliding down to rest behind his head.

Dean looked down and saw Castiel's face dripping with his come. He tried to think of anything he had to give him to clean up with. But before he could say a word Cas produced a handkerchief from his coat pocket and wiped his face clean, then smiled widely. The movie credits were rolling and people would be moving about shortly so, to avoid being found in such an indecent way, the two returned to the front seat and fixed their clothes.

All the way back to Dean's apartment he sat in awe. He was just wowed by what Cas could do with that beautiful mouth and tongue. When they pulled up Castiel reached over and took Dean's hand.

"I had a great time tonight," Cas said as they both exited the car. Dean came around to meet Cas and gave him a long slow kiss.

"I had a great time to," Dean breathed raggedly once they came up for air. Castiel smiled and made a move to head for his car when Dean caught his hand, causing the Detective to half turn back.

"If I tell you a something will you promise not to laugh?" Dean asked eyeing him.

"Yeah… I promise," Cas said.

Dean, looking into Cas's eyes that seemed to see in to his vary soul, said "I like to cuddle."

And with that the two entered Dean's apartment, to climb in to bed, and fell blissfully asleep in each other's arms.

COMING SOON CHAPTER 4 "ANITHER NIGHT IN THE ER"


	4. Another Night in the ER

Chapter 4

Another night in the ER

A few dry weeks later. Dean was having a rough day at the hospital, showing the ropes to a young nurse named Becky. Her peppy attitude just rubbed him the wrong way, getting on the last of his nerves.

On his lunch break, Castiel picked up some food and coffee making his way to the hospital. It had been a long week for his sexy nurse. In hopes of brightening his day, even though Castiel didn't know if Dean had time to eat, he bought the food for him to enjoy later.

The moment Cas arrived, holding coffee and a bag of food, Dean's eyes lit up. This was the excuse he needed to be free at least for an hour.

"I'm going on break," Dean stated to other head nurse, Charlee.

"Yeah, yeah I'll page you if we need help" she smiled warmly.

"You," Dean pointed to the new girl "Charlee is in charge, try helping the smartest person in the room." Dean took the beverage, freeing one of Castiel's hands, he replaced it with his own interlacing their fingers. Becky's look of jealousy was pathetic like a pouting child. The two retreated to one of the unoccupied rooms. After shutting the door Dean wrapped his arms around the Detective. Pulling Castiel's back against his chest.

Putting his lips right next to the detective's ear Dean whispered "you are my angel."

Arching his back to kiss Dean, Castiel's ass could feel the nurse's erection. The situation quickly escalated. The detective's coat and jacket was tossed across the room. He upholstered his weapon, a 9mm pistol with an engraved slide and ivory grip, and placed it out of there way next to the food.

Dean's top fell to the floor. Meanwhile Castiel allowed his pants to fall reveling purple underwear. The detective sucked on his index and middle fingers, for lubricant, before sliding them in down his backside to stimulating himself in preparation. Watching Castiel finger himself put the horny Nurse over the edge. Slipping on a condom, Dean turned the detective around and bent him over the bed. He then roughly removed Castiel's purple underwear. Taking a moment of pause, Dean Teased Cas's ass with the tip of his cock before slowly entering him fully.

Castiel winced in pain as Dean's dick entered his ass. Although he quickly became acclimated. Pain becoming pleasure, the detective muffled his moaning in the sheets arching his back so Dean could reach his G spot better.

As the tempo increased Dean grabbed the detective's holster and used it to delve deeper than before, the nurse's primal grunts growing louder.

That continued for a time before Castiel repositioned himself. Laying on his side, lifting one leg to fall over Dean's shoulder.

Entering the detective's tight ass slowly, Dean spit in his hand using the liquid as a lubricant and started pumping Cas's cock in time with his thrusts. The grunts and moans growing in volume Castiel gathered the pillow to bite, at the same time Dean put a fist in his own mouth. After lifting Cas's other leg over his shoulder Dean increased his tempo to new heights. Castiel stroked his cock feverishly.

Lowering his legs to rap them around the nurse's waist Castiel was close to coming.

Dean reached up and ripped open Cas's shirt slowing only to lean down and kiss him deeply.

"I'm going to come" Castiel moaned past the kiss, but too late, splattering them both in the hot liquid. Tightening his ass with his ejaculation Dean doubled over almost coming simultaneously.

Pulling out, and removing the condom quickly, Dean came on Castiel's chest with ragged breaths and involuntary jerks.

Stated in each other's pleasure neither wanted to move but it must be done. Dean grabbed the pillow, relieving it of its case, and used it to clean off his lover and himself. After getting dressed Dean checked the door to find Becky standing there. The fiendish grin on her face quickly became panic as Dean quickly opened the door, grabbing her by the collar, and pulled her close.

"If you utter a word of what you just saw I will stab you in the throat!" Dean growled.

Becky's face went white.

"I don't think violence is the way to handle this," Castiel grinned. "If she is stupid enough to speak of what she saw I would just burry her in the prison system. Friends in high places you know."

The girl was almost translucent as the last bit of color was drained from her face.

"Do we have an understanding?" Castiel threatened.

"Yep…" Becky squeaked pitifully, only then did Dean release his grip. She stumbled away in a daze.

Dean turned saying "that was hot, I love it when you play bad cop."

"And I love it when you go all murderess intent on the dim witted," Castiel smoldered at him.

Both returned to the bed to eat before going back to work.

COMING SOON CHAPTER 5 "TO THE STATION FOR QUESTONING"


	5. To the Station for Questioning

Chapter 5

To the Station for Questioning

It had been a few months since they started seeing each other and both had come out to their coworkers. Unable to bring himself to say the word Dean had kissed Cas in front of a few other nurses, and that did the trick. Dean's fanfare at the hospital only got bigger after that although, to be honest, most still just wanted him for his body.

Castiel was put in charge of a case involving the gay night club "The Pit." The Captain felt that he would have a better prospective then the other officers. All evidence pointed to the club being a hub for prostitution and drugs.

Dean went to the station to drop off a coffee for Cas.

"Hello Dean" Cas said, in the way that gave Dean goose bumps.

"Got you some java," Dean smiled and wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Happily excepting the beverage Cas turned back to the accumulated evidence on his desk. He had decided to go undercover with a team to infiltrate the club. The goal being to get some concrete evidence and shut the place down. Castiel had interviewed every officer in the precinct and, unfortunately, none could pass as part of the queer community. Running out of officers that could accompany him, the detective started thinking out of the box. One of his ideas was to get some of the officers hired as bouncers but that would take too long. Another idea was to hack their security cameras, but none of the teach guys could do it. Castiel was so caught up with the case that he didn't realize that Dean was looking over the evidence at his side. Dean was staring at the list of ideas Cas had crossed off on a note pad.

"What's wrong with hacking the cameras?" Dean asked.

"None of the teach guys can pull something like that off," Cas sighed.

"Charlee could," Dean suggested.

"Charlee, as in your coworker?" the detective eyed him questioningly.

"Yeah, it's one of her hobbies. She's good at it too. She showed me once," Dean elaborated.

"Have her come in, if she can do it, the station will hire her" Cas said.

Charlee opened her laptop and started working, unfortunately it became clear that The Pits cameras ran on a closed circuit. Meaning she would have to be in the building to get access to them. Soon Castiel had devised a plan that would allow Charlee to hack their system, gather as much info as possible, and still be within the law. The only problem now was finding a shield to cover Charlee on the inside. It was well known, amongst the gay community, that Castiel was a cop so he couldn't go undercover. At that point Dean spoke up.

"So it's going to be Charlee and I goin' in to get the goods. Then Cas, you are going to come in with the warrant. So when they try to dispose of the evidence we'll already have a copy," Dean said matter-of-factly.

This is not what Castiel had in mind. Putting Dean in the line of fire like this, without being at his side, did not sit well with the detective. However, all of his objections would've been juvenile. This was the scenario that had the best chance of success.

The two got wired and made their way to the club. They'd decided to go in separately and meet up inside. The bouncer stopped Dean at the door and looked him over before pulling out his phone and waving him in. Once he was inside Dean ran into Crowley. He was dressed in his normal dark suit but he had on pair of bright red high heels. He'd come to participate in the drag show. A man and woman stood at his side with black devil masks on. The announcer started bringing things to order. Crowley and his entourage moved on. The contest came into full swing distracting everyone, which allowed Dean and Charlee to meet at the back and slip away in pursuit of their goal. Charlee made quick work of it with the tablet she had in her purse. However, she also found some emails specifically targeting Castiel. Apparently the leader the drug ring was looking for Dean. They wanted to use him to blackmail Castiel into dropping the investigation.

"That must be why that bouncer stopped me before," Dean said calmly.

"We have to get out of here asap!" Charlee said in a panic.

The crooks knew that Dean was here and would be looking for him. The two came back to the dance floor to make their escape only to see bouncers combing through the crowd. Crowley was on stage moving past all the drag queens in his black outfit. When he reached the end of the stage he pulled his coat back, thrust his hips out, and threw his head back. The crowd went wild. Dean and Charlee tried to just blend in while texting Castiel to liberate them. Crowley was promptly crowned "King of The Pit." As he collected his crown he shot a downright evil look to all the other would-be-queens. Letting them know that he was not going to relinquish his crown easily…if at all.

Dean and Charlee's faces started to show their panic as the guards closed in. Crowley noticed Dean and, with a glide, was at his side.

"Come with me Squirrel" Crowley said handing Dean and Charlee the devil masks, which they quickly slapped on. "I hear the queen bee is looking for you. I want that bitch's little club, so anything to put a fly in her chardonnay would be my pleasure," Crowley smirked. The bouncers stopped them at the door.

"I'm going to have to see their faces before you are permitted to leave," the first guard stated sternly.

"I'm your bloody king!" Crowley yelled red faced, waving a hand over Dean and Charlee. "These two pets are my entourage you let us in earlier without stopping us. Do you think a girl could get this flawless without a few minions?!" Crowley seethed all the while waving his hands about dramatically. "Now you are going to get out of my way or I'm going to show you what else I can do in these heels." He twisted his ankle to and fro to show the ruby shoes off again. This statement gave the guards, Dean, and Charlee a chill that ran up their spines. Stepping aside, with a somewhat panicked look on their faces, the guards allowed the three to make an exit. Just outside the door they were stopped a second time. This person wouldn't fall prey to Crowley's… charm.

"My name is Abaddon and you aren't going anywhere," she said brandishing a small hand gun which she held close to her waist to conceal it. "Did you think it was going to be easy slipping out of here Dean?" she said smugly. "Take off the masks."

Before Charlee removed her mask, Dean threw his aside and stepped in front of his friend protectively.

"So now what? You're going to hold me here at gun point? If you think I'm going to come with you quietly you've got another thing coming lady… unless you let these two go," Dean stated crossing his arms.

"You're cute but you're not in any position to be making demands," Abaddon scoffed. "I will kill your little friend there if you don't cooperate." Before she could move a muscle the barrel of Castiel's pistol pressed into the back of her head.

"Drop the gun, now!" Cas commanded, his blue eyes burning with anger. She looked over her shoulder to see the detective and a large squad of officers assembling. She slowly bent down and placed the gun on the ground but she smiled up at Dean.

"Well played but this isn't over" Abaddon's smug attitude never faltered, even as an officer came forward to handcuff her.

"With this warrant I'm going to find everything I need to end this prostitution and drug ring, and then I'm putting you away for the rest of your life," Cas stated coolly.

"Prostitution, that's just tacky" Crowley said with a look of repugnance.

The raid continued around them as Castiel took Dean in his arms and held him fast. As expected Abaddon's goons destroyed the computers as soon as the raid started. When things were all said and done they returned to the station. All had been booked and shipped off to the jail, and slowly everyone trickled away, leaving only Cas and Dean in the station…or so they thought.

"I hope you know that look you had was so hot. When you were all stern, with a gun, arresting that bitch. Maybe I should put myself in danger more often," Dean said shooting Cas a glance over his shoulder and biting his lip. At this point he quickly made his way into one of the interrogation rooms, and sat on the table before Cas caught up with him.

"If you are going to be bad you leave me no choice but to stop you here and now," Castiel spoke in low sultry tone. After pushing Dean down onto the table Cas removed his tie, and used it to secure Dean's hands. Cas made sure to leave Dean just enough room to tease him. The detective came back around, removing his coat and shirt seductively, before climbing on top of his captive. Reaching a hand up Dean's shirt, lightly touching his navel with the tips of his fingers, Castiel trailed them upwards. He took his sweet time with it too, caressing every inch of skin.

Dean breathed through his nose and pulled at his restraints half-heartedly trying not to moan. Castiel made his way higher lifting Dean's shirt in the presses. He gave the nipples a playful lick as he continued upwards. When the detective reached the good nurse's neck, the t-shirt became a makeshift blindfold. Licking from his collar bone up to his ear, he nibbled on the lobe.

"Now that I have you where I want you, what sweet tortures can I design?" Castiel whispered hotly. Descending, he removed his captives belt and pants tossing them aside reveling blue undergarments. Dean was at half-mast but became fully erect quickly as Cas slid his hands up his thighs to rub his member. Taking some time to tease him through the fabric. With one quick motion the undergarment joined the other clothes littering the room, and the fellatio began. His tongue circled the tip before he lightly raked his teeth across the crown. Cas grabbed the shaft with one hand, and reached for his own erection with the other. All of Dean's cock disappeared into Castiel's mouth, displaying his lack of gag reflex, and soon a rhythm was established. Dean moaned loudly arching his back, thrusting his hips forward, and struggling against his restraints.

"Cas, Cas…" Dean huffed. Castiel stopped just in time to cup his cock catching all of the seed in his hand. He then stood upright and, with his other hand, flipped Dean over. He wiped the come all over Dean's ass, using it as a lubricant, and slowly inserted his fingers one at a time. His other hand fished out a condom from his pocket. He ripped it open with his teeth and slid it on. He then slowly inserted his cock until he was balls deep, only stopping for a minute to allow Dean to acclimate.

"You ready," Castiel whispered sensually.

"Yes!" Dean hissed lustfully.

Castiel reached up and grabbed the edge of the table using it to propel him faster and harder into the tight cavern that was Dean's ass. The two moaned even louder together as they fucked. It lasted longer than usual because every time Cas was close to coming he'd slow down; he was waiting for Dean.

But Castiel didn't have to wait much longer. Soon Dean gritted his teeth and arched his back as they came in unison. Cas pounded and released deeply into Dean's ass, as the latter splattered the floor. Both took a moment to bask in the afterglow before cleaning themselves, and the room, up.

As the last button was fastened Castiel heard a noise from the hallway. When he went to investigate he found Crowley with a satisfied look on his face.

"I was going to give you two a hard time but, from what I saw, you've already given each other quite the hard time," Crowley beamed at them darkly.

"How much did you see?" Dean growled.

"Everything a girl could wish for," Crowley grinned impishly.


End file.
